


Happy Birthday, V

by wanderingelfff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingelfff/pseuds/wanderingelfff
Summary: I have a custom OC carefully cultivated for each of the RFA members, and Ramona is for V. This is some good ol’ wedding day/birthday fluff that i came up with spur of the moment upon seeing some cute wedding day/birthday fanart on Tumblr.





	Happy Birthday, V

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time writing for Mystic Messenger, but my first time writing for V. Let me know what you think and as always, thank you from the bottom of my big ol’ heart for the kudos and the comments. If ya wanna get in touch with me, my tumblr is www.spookynymphh.tumblr.com and I’m fairly active there. Thank you so much, guys. I hope you like this and I hope it does justice to one of my favorite men in the RFA.

   Jihyun stared down at the woman in his arms, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky as to have been blessed by the presence of such an angel. It had been two years since he had left to find who he was when he wasn’t serving someone else, whether that be Rika or the RFA. It had been six months since his return and today was his wedding day.

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Ramona whispered in his ear, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I was noting how blessed I am to have you, especially here with me today. We’ve been joined as one today and I can honestly say that I’ve never been happier. I have lived my life for others since I can remember, but you opened my eyes.” He lifted her chin to meet his lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss. “You’ve shown me how to love me and in doing so, I can now love you the way you deserve.”

“Jihyun, you have been deserving of love since the day you came into the world. Your selflessness is one of the most beautiful parts of who you are. I waited two years for you, not because I didn’t think I could be with anyone else, but because you are my soulmate. You are the one who I have promised my life and my heart to. Let us not think of sad things today. Let us stand, here in the sun together, happy and whole.” She said, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the man in front of her. He twirled her gracefully around the dance floor and all eyes were on the newlyweds.

“Come, let us show the people gathered here today how deeply our love goes” he whispered, taking the lead and dancing across the floor with her in his arms. He leaned her back, her hands coming up to cradle his face, and he kissed her. He kissed her until no one existed but them.

He wished he could capture this moment, both on film and on canvas. He wanted every ruffle of her dress to be shown. He wanted the soft lace of her veil to be seen and appreciated. He wanted everyone to see that his wife was the most beautiful woman he had ever loved before. He glanced up and his eyes met his best friend’s from across the dance hall. The corporate heir was dancing with his wife, and whispering something into her ear.

The two friends smiled at each other before turning back to their lovers.

“Let’s get out of here, my love” he whispered into his wife’s ear. She beamed up at him before giving a quick nod. The sun was setting and bathing everything around them in golden hues. Today had been everything he ever could have dreamed and so much more. They waved to their friends as they left the reception hall and Ramona threw her bouquet back, watching as it landed in the hands of none other than Jaehee, who was standing next to Vanderwood and looking stunned. Jihyun chuckled and waved to the shocked couple.

Once in the car, the couple sat in comfortable silence until they reached their destination. They boarded the private jet, talking amongst themselves and he watched Ramona settle in to sleep.

What he wouldn’t give to relive this moment for the rest of his life. She looked so at peace. He pulled out his phone and took a few snapshots of his sleeping bride before turning the camera to himself and taking a selfie. His phone vibrated in his hand and he saw that it was Jumin.

 

Jumin Han: I shall send over the pictures from the photographer as soon as we get them. Enjoy your honeymoon, my friend. Oh, and happy birthday.

 

Jihyun smiled to himself as he set his phone down and looked back over at his wife. Her breathing had slowed and he let his eyes drift shut as he watched her chest rise and fall. When they woke, they were in America.

“I’ve not been before. Have you?” Ramona asked from beside him. He looked over at her and smiled. It hadn’t been a dream. He had married the love of his life just yesterday. Today was officially his birthday in America. Their friends in Korea were sleeping soundly now, save for Yoosung, perhaps even Saeyoung and Saeran.

“I’ve been once, when we first met you and I was traveling abroad. It’s beautiful here. I know you’ll enjoy yourself.” He reached for her hand and squeezed it tight.

“Jihyun?” She asked, standing and moving to settle herself on his lap.

“Yes, my love?” He kissed her nose, making her giggle and nuzzle him.

“Happy birthday, my love.” She pulled his face to hers for a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
